Personalities
by Iciko
Summary: After Zelda gets interrupted learning a new spell. Marth was hit, Zelda asks him if he's okay. Marth says he is, leaves the room looking for his tiara. Soon he sees 9 other people that looks like him in different colors. First story.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this stuck in my mind for awhile. So I'm going to write this and just put it here XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Zelda, who was holding a book full of spells. Decided that it was a good time to learn a new spell. "Which one should I learn..?" The Hyalian said to herself. Then she noticed the word 'Personality'. Being curious, she looked at the page. "I haven't seen this before, time to learn a new one~" As she put the book near where she can see it, she started chanting the words.

Just then the door opened, "Um, Zelda have you seen my-" Marth peeked into her room. Interrupted, Zelda accidently said Marth's name while chanting. Seeing a flash near him, Zelda stopped, rushing to her friend. "I'm sorry Marth! A-Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Zelda asked, panicking. Marth groaned, rubbing his eyes from the flash. "Y-Yeah, just need to close my eyes for awhile." He said.

Helping her friend to a chair near by, Marth sat down on it. "I'm really sorry Marth." Zelda apologized again. "It's okay, at least I'm not hurt or anything, right?" He opened his eyes, looking at her with a smile. "True, Um. Do you feel weird or anything?" She asked. Marth paused, before replying, "Not really. I don't feel weird or anything."

"Okay, just making sure. Anyways what were you saying before?" Zelda asked. "Oh, right. Have you seen my tiara anywhere? Ike was playing with it earlyer, and he said that he lost it somewhere." Marth pouted, missing his little gold tiara.

Zelda giggled a bit, seeing how her friend missed it. "No, sorry. Why don't you try the lost and found? They always find that your looking for." She smiled. "Oh, okay. Thanks Zelda, I'll be going now." Marth got up from the chair, heading out of Zelda's room.

"Okay, see you later." Zelda walked with him to the room door. "Yup." Marth left, heading to the lost and found. Zelda watched him, and sighed. "_I hope he's really okay._" closing the door behind her.

-Main floor-

Link, who was bored out of his mind, wandering around the halls. Seeing nothing new, everyone seemed like they were busy with Brawls, Training, or just plain busy. Even his Toon self was busy. Sighing, taking out a candy wrap out of his pocket. He unwrapped it, looking at the red-looking candy. Just then he saw something else Red. Marth.

'_Okay, this is really weird. Marth doesn't even like the color Red. and here he is, wearing red. Even his hair looks a bit red_.' Walking over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Marth. I thought you didn't like the color red." Link smirked. "Oh shut up! Who cares if I don't or do like the color red! Its none of your business! Ugh." Marth slapped his hand away, slightly angry.

Link, who took a step back from his friend. "Whoa, I was just asking. Don't need to yell at me." The blond said, slightly hurt. "Whatever, don't bother me." Marth said walking away leaving a confused Link.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Maybe I'll continue this if someone is interested in this. Thanks lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter :D As they meet about 4 more other colors.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Link and Red Marth stared at each other for long time,Link was more confused out of the two. He didn't know what to think of seeing Marth in Red everything. Red Marth was getting ticked off by Link's intense staring.

"What do you want you brat?" Red marth crossed his arms and gave Link an annoyed look. Link flinched, hurt my the words his friend was saying, "I'm a brat? What about you! You complain about everything! Nothing pleases you, princess." Link snap back.

Red Marth gasped, "You have the audacity to call me a brat." Red Marth said looking away from Link. He snarled and stomped his right foot. "Tch, Why don't you go and out yourself? It would be the right thing, you know?" Red Marth smirked. He could easily see the anger rush through Links eyes.

"OUT MYSELF? Marth what has gotten into you? Did Ike do something?" Link stared at Marth, considered and not caring about the words he's saying.

"Ike? What dose he have to do with this? I was just minding my own business and you had to call me a brat?"

"You were the one who called me the brat first," Link retorted, he waved his hands to emphasize the sillyness of this conversation.

The door opened to reveal another Marth, only in the color orange.

"Um.." He peeked through the door, eyes welled up with tears. "I.. I h-hear a big... commotion going on.. And people arguing... A-are you okay?" Link gasped at the orange version of Marth. He saw the tears fall.

"I-I... What is going on? Where's the real Marth?"

"Asshole. I'm right here."

"N-no... I'm.. Marth" Orange Marth wailed, wiping tears away.

"Pf, you guys are retards. I'm Marth." Another voice said, walking forwards to the three. Link looked at the other Marth, who was more blue. Blue Marth rolled his eyes, "What the hell are you looking at pointy ears?" Blue flipped his hair, not caring about the others.

"W-What's going on here?!"

-Lost and Found 3rd floor-

"..." Marth stared at the bin filled with lost things, '_A mushroom, some rings, a bat, and a purple rupee. Why isn't my tiara here?_' Marth thought to himself, looking through the things. Sighing, and closing the lid, he went back to his room. Where he kept his other tiara's, because tiaras.

-Dinning hall Main floor-

"Get out of my way, you stupid pink thing!"

"Poyo!"

Ike and Pit looked at what all the noise was about. "Marth, you don't need to yell at Kirby. He was just getting something to eat." Peach said, picking up Kirby. "So? He didn't need to be in my way."

"Well that doesn't mean you can rude about it."

"I don't care anymore."

Pit, whispered to Ike, "Hey, did Marth change his hair? I mean its looks darker then before. And he looks different. too" Ike nodded, looking at Marth then back to his friend, "I think he did, and it looks like he has contacts too-"

"Excuse me, do you have any right to talk about me like that? You stupid pigs." Ike and Pit looked up, to see Marth who was dressed in black, smile down at them. "Um, we were just, uh. Talking about your new look." Pit said, giving an awkward smile. "Hm, so you say. Well whatever." Black Marth said, walking forwards the table of Villains. Who were playing poker for some unknown reason.

"Did he just call us pigs?" Ike stared, watching them play. "I think he did.."

-Upper hall Main floor-

"Poyo.." Kirby walked through the halls sad. Marth had called him a 'stupid pink thing', he thought they were friends. They both got along together, maybe he did something to befriend him. Kirby sighed, looking down at the floor while walking. Then he bumped into someone. "Poyo?" Kirby looked up, seeing Marth. Only in a different color from before, Pink. Maybe he was mocking him. "P-Poyo!" Kirby backed up, scared.

"I-I'm.. I'm so sorry! I-I Didn't mean t-to.. Um.." The Pink Marth panicked, looking around. Nervously, then ran away from him. Saying 'gomennasai' along the way, then tripping over the rug. "Poyo!" Kirby rushed over to where the pink Marth fell. "Poyo? Poyo.." Kirby tugged onto his shirt. "ow..." Pink Marth looked up at Kirby with a teary red face. "Poyo." Kirby looked at Pink Marth with a considered face.

"I-I'm sorry. Nii-" Pink Marth got up, wipping his tears away, then shyly looked down at Kirby. "U-Um... " Pink Marth started, playing with his fingers. "Poyo?" Kirby puffed, and floated up. "N-Nii! Nooooo!" Pink Marth then ran away again.

As Kirby got to his feet again. "Poyo?"

-Main hall Main floor-

"Okay, get in the room." Link yelled, trying to get the three Marth's into one room. "Wahh, I don't want too!" Orange Marth cried. Cling onto Link, as if he was a child who didn't want to go to school. "C'mon, even the younger brawlers don't whine." Trying to pull the Orange Marth off, he then felt someone play with his ears. "Hey pointy ears, why the hell should I listen to you?" The Blue Marth said, rudely.

"Because you guys-"

_Smash_

"UGH, THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!" Red Marth shouted, throwing a random pot.

Link looked at the smashed pot, before saying, "That's my job... ugh. You guys just wait a moment-"

"Whatever, you can't even control your temper, idiot." Blue Marth flipped his hair. For the hundredth time.

"Shut up! You want me to break your bones?" Red said.

Blue smirked, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak _idiot_."

"Was I meant to be offended? The only thing that was offending me was your face. Princess."

"I would slap you but that would be animal abuse."

"If I put your face by a door, no one would come in."

"You guys. Stop fighting!" Link yelled trying not to laugh, he somehow took off Orange Marth. Who was crying on the floor. Hard.

"He started it." Red Marth pointed at Blue. "Pf, you wish. You started it, retard."

"You guys shut up."

* * *

**Haha, I died at the lame jokes. :'D**

**Thank you guys for the reviews ;-; I feel so happy. **

**Please note that this is my first story too, so It might not be good e_e;**


	3. Chapter 3

As Marth walked into the halls, he wouldn't help but to smirk at himself. There were so many attractive people here. '_There's that blonde girl, Samus. And that other guy, Snake. Hmm, so many people to chose from_.'

As Marth thought, his eyes caught onto someone. '_Oh, what's this now._' Walking over to the other brawler, he grinned. Seductively saying, "Hey there, Red." Smiling at the person in front of him.

"Oh, hey there Marth. What's up?" Red asked, putting away his pokeball. "Nothing, just a bit. bored." Marth leaned onto Red. "Um, Marth. Your to, err. Close to me." Red backed up. As the other Pokemon watched. "Hmm, I like being this close to you, Red." Marth put his hands over Red's shoulders. "Um, Marth are you feeling okay? I mean, you changed your look... again." Red blushed. Never being this close to someone other then his Pokemon.

"What do you mean? I've always looked like this. Red" Marth leaned closer to the trainer. "Well I um..."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Link suddenly shouted. Running forward to them. "Oops, gotta run." Marth suddenly left, running away from Link. "GET BACK HERE!" Link passed Red. Who was confused, but relived that Marth was gone. "Man, he sure knows how to-"

"R-Red..." A sniffing voice was heard. Red turned around seeing Marth again. "W-What? Wasn't Link just chasing you?" Once again Red backed away. "U-Um... I-I.." Marth suddenly started crying. "W-Wait, Marth. Why are you Cry-"

"Red! Why did you make Marth cry?" An angry Peach suddenly appeared. "I didn't do anything! Link was chasing him and then he suddenly showed up in a different colour and-"

"Red. You should know better then lying. Now apologize to Marth." Peach hugged Marth, who was still crying. "B-But I didn't even do anything-" A door opened. "YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Marth stomped, being pissed off for no reason.

Red and Peach stood there. not knowing how to react. As everyone stared at each other, Marth started to cry again, "What's going on?" Red asked,

Just then, Link came back panting. "Y-You guys, no fair..." He turned to the other Marth's, who were looking back at him. "Link," Peach started. "Um, yes?" Link replied. "Why are there two Marth's here?" She smiled, pissed off a bit. "Oh. Um..."

"You retard. Why did you dump this idiot on me?" Marth walked to them, with. Well, Marth on him. "Well, somebody is moody. How about I fix that, hmm~" Marth hugged, Marth from behind. "ugh, don't touch me!" Marth tired to push the other Marth off him.

"I'm getting confused now." Red started.

As the Marth's got into an fight, the other three talked. "Link. Where's the real Marth?" Peach stared, a bit amused at the fight, slightly fangirling.

"Um. About that-"

"L-Link.. He hit me..." Marth pointed at Marth. "Pf, did not." Marth snapped back. "Stop copying me!" Marth smacked Marth in the face. "You stop copying me! You copier!"

Peach fangirled even more. "ohmaigawd- Link how do you tell them apart?" She suddenly sounded serious.

"Well, That one crying is Orange Marth. Over there is Red Marth. Then Blue Marth, and Purple- wait. Where did you come from?!" Link pointed at the purple Marth. "Do you _really_ want to know where I came from?" The Purple Marth gave him a seductive smile. Link blushed, "U-Um... never mind." He turned away, face red. Peach squeed (sdfh- how is that spelled?) at the slight, then. "U-Um.. C-Can someone.. H-Help me..?" A small voice said, the three brawlers looked at the near by corner and saw a Pink Marth looking out behind it, blushing.

Peach couldn't take it anymore. THIS KAWAII PINK MARTH WAS BLUSHING, HOW ADORABLE THIS MARTH IS. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to take him home. SHE WANTED TO SDFGHJ-

Link looked like he was about to tackle this Pink Marth. OKAY he was adorable. Who wouldn't want to hug him? He's just THAT adorable.

And Red.

He blushed.

"U-Um..." The Pink Marth looked away slightly, feeling the other three staring. His blush deepen, looking nervous. "Are you just going to stand there, or what?" Another Marth pushed The Pink Marth out of the way. Giving him an evil smile. "Im sorry!" The Pink Marth moved aside to let the other Marth pass by.

"YOU!" Peach pointed, "You can't just push that adorable Marth out of the way! Also, you were the one who hurt Kirby's feelings. You mean person!" She pouted angrily.

"Tch, thank you. I try." The darker Marth said. Slightly smirking. Peach ignoring him, knowing how to deal with trolls.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Everyone turned to Ike who was being harassed by the Purple Marth. "Come on~ Lets go have some _fun._"

"This is going to be a long day..."


End file.
